Ocurrió en navidad
by Audistin
Summary: Gracias a un libro, Robin cuenta a los demas que es la navidad y alguna de sus tradiciones.    Zoro x Nami, con un pequeño Luffy x Robin


"¿Navidad?" – preguntó Luffy.

Robin puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba hacia su capitán. En la última isla se había hecho con un libro sobre una antigua civilización, anterior incluso al siglo perdido. Cuando llegó a esta parte, sintió que a sus compañeros les iba a gustar escuchar aquella historia, así que los reunió a todos en la cocina, lejos del frio que hacia esos días en cubierta. Cuando Ussop pregunto que les iba a contar, navidad era la única palabra que les había dicho.

"Si Luffy, navidad. Veréis, esta antigua civilización celebrara ahora a final de año una fiesta a la que llamaban navidad. Me ha parecido interesante, por eso quería contárosla"

Se quedó mirando hacia el resto para ver si atraía su atención. Ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas, mientras el resto se había ido colocando de forma que todos la miraban directamente a ella. Desde el sofá pudo ver a Zoro bostezar, mientras Nami le daba un codazo en reprimenda. El espadachín estaba sentado en la esquina, con la navegante a su lado, un poco a apoyada sobre él. Tenían algo que llamaba la atención de la arqueóloga, pero decidió que su investigación tendría que esperar a después. Al lado de Nami estaban sentados también en el sofá Chopper y Ussop. A los pies de Zoro y Nami estaba sentado Luffy, que se había retirado el sombrero, y a cada lado del capitán estaban Brook y Franky. Sanji la escuchaba apoyado desde una de las esquinas mientras se encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

"El caso es que esta fiesta, consistía básicamente en dos días, veinticuatro y veinticinco de diciembre. La gente solía colocar en sus casas un árbol de navidad. Era un abeto, adornado, alrededor del cual solían hacer las reuniones. La noche del veinticuatro, a la que llamaban nochebuena, se juntaban a cenar en familia. Generalmente hacían cenas especiales, decoraban la mesa, y cocinaban platos especiales. Además del árbol, colocaban trozos de muérdago"

"¿Muérdago?" – pregunto Brook – "cuando aún vivía escuche algo sobre él. Decían que cuando un hombre y una mujer se juntaban bajo una planta de muérdago debían besarse"

"Así es" – añadió Robin – "también era parte de esta tradición. Creían que la mujer que recibía un beso bajo el muérdago el día de nochebuena, encontraría el amor si no lo tenía, o lo conservaría para siempre si era su pareja quien la besaba." – explico con una sonrisa – "Y además esa noche, se entregaban regalos mutuamente entre todos."

"Hoy es veinticuatro. Entonces hoy es nochebuena" – grito chopper – "Luffy podríamos celebrarlo nosotros también"

"Nami! ¿Llegaremos a una isla hoy?"

"El caso es que llegamos anoche" – dijo Zoro – "mientras estaba de guardia. Pero…"

"¡Bien!" – grito Luffy poniéndose en pie – "¡iremos a comprar regalos para todos!"

"¡Y yo iré a comprar los mejores ingredientes y decorativos para hacer la mejor cena!"

"¡Pues nosotros iremos a comprar cosas para adornar el barco!" – añadió Franky levantando a Ussop

"¡Chicos!" – grito Nami – "si hubierais dejado terminar a Zoro, os habríais enterado de que esta es una isla desierta. Apenas es un islote, no hay tiendas ni pueblos ni nada. Estamos solos"

"Vaya" – dijo Luffy volviéndose a sentar mientras se le notaba en la cara la decepción.

"Bueno, pero eso no significa que no podamos celebrarlo" – indico Robin, dolida por la cara de su capitán

"Tienes razón. Buscaré que tengo por aquí por la cocina para decorar la mesa"

"Muy bien Sanji, yo puedo ir a por muérdago! Conozco la planta por que se usa en medicina. ¿Vienes conmigo Robin?"

"Claro Chopper, te ayudare a conseguirlo para decorar la cocina."

"Ussop tu y yo vamos a ir preparando las cosas para el árbol. ¡Buscaremos algo para decorarlo y podemos ponerle unas luces!"

"Que buen idea Franky!" – dijo Ussop poniéndose en pie – "¡podemos hacer que parpadeen y hagan efectos!"

"Chicos, no tenemos árbol" – les dijo Brook

"Claro que sí, ¡el hermano espadachín se encargara de traernos uno bien grande! ¡Que sea SUPER!" – dijo Franky adoptando su habitual postura

"En ese caso vámonos ya, aunque la isla sea pequeña tendremos que recorrerla entera a ver si hay algún abeto, o algo parecido" – añadió Nami poniéndose en pie

"¿Y por qué vas a ir con el cabeza de algo este mi dulce namicilla?"

"Porque no quiero que se pierda. Además, no creo que supiera distinguir un abeto de un roble"

"Tu tampoco sabrías distinguir las diferencias entre mis espadas" – le dijo Zoro un poco molesto

"Bueno, no he dicho que sea raro. Creo que aparte de mí, solo Robin y Chopper tendrían algo de idea de árboles. Asique no te enfades" – le respondió Nami sacándole la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"¡Yo sé distinguir un peral!" – chillo Luffy de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos

"Y eso? No pensé que te gustaran los arboles" – dijo Ussop

"No, me gustan las peras, por eso lo distingo."

"No cambiaras nunca, siempre pensando en comida" – dijo Sanji mientras se acercaba a él – "anda, vete a ver si hay algún animal grande que puedas cazar para la cena de esta noche. Brook ve con él"

"¿para ayudarle a cazar?"

"No, para evitar que se lo coma" – respondió tranquilamente Sanji, mientras el resto, excepto Luffy, estallaban en carcajadas.

Tras unos instantes, cada uno de los grupos comenzó a realizar la tarea que tenían encargada. Sanji le entrego a los tres grupos que iban a salir a la isla algo de comida, por si su expedición se alargaba más allá de la hora de comer.

Tal como había supuesto inicialmente, solo él, Ussop y Franky comieron en el barco. El tirador y el carpintero tenían ya muy avanzada toda la decoración, incluida las luces que Franky definía como súper. Una rápida mirada a Ussop sirvió para que el narigudo le explicara que hacían multitud de efectos, que iban variando cada poco tiempo.  
>Cuando apenas habían terminado, Brook y Luffy llegaron al barco cargados de un gran animal, parecido a un dinosaurio. Cuando Sanji se acercó a él, examinándolo detenidamente, decidió tomar las partes que le parecieron mejores, guardando el resto como provisiones para futuros días. Apenas le llevo unos segundos decidir cómo lo iba a asar y de que plantas, patatas y especias lo iba a acompañar. Regresando a la cocina y dando un nuevo plato de comida a Luffy para que no le molestara demasiado, no se enteró cuando las otras dos parejas llegaron juntas al barco, cargando cada una de ellas sus respectivos encargos. Fue al abrirse la puerta de la cocina y ver entrar a Zoro con un pequeño abeto cuando lo noto.<p>

"¿no lo había más grande o es que no has sido capaz de traerlo?" – le pregunto en tono burlesco

"¿quieres que te demuestre lo que puedo hacer?"

"Si hubiera ido yo con Nami habría traído uno el doble de grande"

"El caso" – le corto la voz de la aludida – "es que el primero que Zoro había cortado era tres o cuatro veces más grande. Pero con el frío que hace, me pareció mejor idea uno pequeño para colocarlo dentro"

"¡Oh mi Nami siempre estás pensando en todo!" – grito Sanji acercándose a ella para besarla la mano, cuando un golpe en uno de sus pies le hizo caer al suelo

"Lo siento" – le dijo Zoro – "no te había visto"

"Maldito marimo"

"Sanji!" – le grito Luffy – "¡a la cena!"

"Vale vale, ya voy…"

Durante la tarde, Franky y Ussop colocaron las luces y los adornos en el árbol, mientras Chopper, con la ayuda de las emergentes manos de Robin iba colocando el muérdago por varios de los lugares de la cocina. De esa forma, pasaron la tarde y llegaron a degustar la cena. Tras varios entrantes, cada cual más espectacular que el otro, llegó el turno de la carne asada. Cuando terminaron de cenar y recogieron la mesa, se quedaron en la cocina, escuchando como Robin les iba contando más historias acerca de la navidad. Tan inmersa estaba en su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando Nami se levantó de la silla de su lado. Instantes después noto como la peli naranja le tapaba los ojos con las manos

"Nami, así no puedo leer"

"Ya ya. ¿te acuerdos de lo que habías dicho del muérdago, no?"

"¿La historia? Si, que si a la mujer…"

"Brook!" – grito Nami, cortando a la morena

"Yohohoho, si coinciden debajo del muérdago un hombre y una mujer se deben besar"

En ese momento, Robin noto como una de las manos de Nami bajaba hasta su cuello haciéndola levantar la cabeza, retirando después la otra de su cara, permitiéndola volver a ver, y observando que sobre su cabeza, la mano de Franky estaba sujetando un trozo de muérdago.

"Pero eso no vale" – dijo muy suavemente – "tiene que ser que los dos están completamente debajo del muérdago. Que Franky lo sujete con la mano no vale. Y Nami tampoco está bajo el muérdago"

"De todas formas yo no te iba a besar a ti" – dijo entre risas la navegante

"Gracias, pensé que iba a tener que preocuparme" – respondió la morena entre risas

"Tal vez deberías"

La voz de Ussop la hizo bajar la vista hacia el frente, donde entre Chopper, Zoro y Ussop tenían sujeto a Luffy, dejándole a tan solo unos centímetros de ella cuando le soltaron.

"Vaya" – dijo Sanji llevándose la mano al pecho – "ojala fuera yo quien estuviera bajo el muérdago con mi adorable Robin"

"Estamos los dos debajo de…" - balbuceo Luffy

"Lo que significa que…" - le respondió también dubitativa Robin

"¡Que toca beso!" – grito Franky desde donde estaba

Rodeados por la vista del resto de sus nakamas, Robin acerco rápidamente los labios a los de Luffy, dándole un rápido y cortó beso, que más bien había parecido un roce

"Yohohoho, si no lo veo no lo creo. ¡Y eso que yo no tengo ojos!" – dijo Brook acercándose un poco – "Los besos que yo recuerdo que había que dar, no eran así"

"¿Entonces cómo eran?" – pregunto Luffy confundido

"Pues más… de verdad supongo" – indico Ussop un tanto sorprendido por lo rápido que había pasado todo

"Vamos Robin, seguro que sabes darle un buen beso" – la animo Nami, decepcionada por lo escaso del contacto

"Pero… yo no sé si…"

"Está bien Robin" – le dijo Luffy con seriedad – "por mí no hay problema"

Envalentonada por las palabras del capitán, Robin volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él, dándole un nuevo beso, más largo que el otro, aunque aún algo cortada por la situación

"Vamos Robin! Pareces una niña dando su primer beso. ¡Vuelve a ser muy soso!" – la dijo Nami detrás de sí.

Girándose, poniendo una maliciosa sonrisa, Robin miro a su amiga

"Tal vez deberías enseñarme tu"

"¿yo? Ya te he dicho que no te iba a besar"

"Jaja, no, a mí no"

Varios brazos salieron de nada, sujetando a Zoro y empujándole contra Nami, cayendo los dos al suelo, con la navegante sobre el espadachín, que había sido capaz de girarse para que ella cayera sobre el en vez de en el suelo.  
>Añadiendo una rápida mirada a su capitán, este entendió al momento la idea de la arqueóloga, y estiro el brazo, quitando de la mano del cyborg la planta del muérdago y colocándola sobre la pareja caída en el suelo<p>

"Vaya, mirad quien tiene ahora el muérdago encima" – dijo Ussop

"Ahora tienes una oportunidad de enseñarme, Nami" – le dijo una sonriente Robin

"Nooooooooo, que ese cabeza de algo no bese a mi namicilla!"

Pero antes incluso de que el cocinero pudiera moverse, Nami se movió, colocándose frente a la cara de Zoro y llevando sus labios a los de él. Apenas unos segundos bastaron para que él reaccionara y la devolviera el beso, pasando una mano por su cintura y llevando la otra a la parte trasera de su cabeza, enredándola entre los largos cabellos naranja. Nami respondió empujando más sus labios contra los de él, y haciendo que los separara de forma que sus lenguas pudieran buscarse y unirse.  
>Para ese momento, Luffy ya había dejado caer el muérdago, mientras los demás miraban atónitos la escena, especialmente Sanji, que incluso se había puesto de rodillas mirando a la pareja.<p>

Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, se dedicaron una rápida mirada, antes de sentarse y enfrentarse a sus sorprendidos compañeros, que aún no eran capaces de dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver.

"Yohohoho, ¡eso es mucho más que los besos de muérdago que he visto nunca! Aunque no tenga ojos yohohoho"

"Sí, eso ha sido mucho más de lo que yo esperaba" – indico Ussop

"¿Tal vez haya algo que queráis contarnos?" – pregunto Robin sonriendo mientras miraba a la pareja, intentando ocultar que ella también se había quedado extrañada.

"Bueno," – dijo Nami poniéndose en pie junto a Zoro, mientras colocaba el brazo de este por su cintura - "la verdad es que Zoro y yo, llevamos juntos desde que nos volvimos a reunir"

"¡De eso han pasado casi tres años!" – gritó Franky – "desde entonces…" - el asentimiento de Zoro fue suficiente para que colocara su postura y se llevara la mano a la cara, indicando que no estaba llorando.

"¡Ala! Zoro, ¿entonces Nami es tu novia?"

"Llámalo como quieras Luffy, mientras signifique está conmigo, me da igual."

"¡Entonces diré que es tu mujer! Nami es la mujer de Zoro! ¡La mujer del mejor espadachín del mundo!" – gritó un sonriente Luffy que, sin darse cuenta, había hecho enrojecer a Nami

"Nami" – la llamo suavemente Chopper, para que agachara – "entonces, las pastillas que me pediste cuando nos volvimos a juntar, no eran solo para controlar tu periodo, ¿no? También eran para no quedarte embarazada."

"Si" – le dijo sonriente – "pero no podía decirte más. ¡Un médico tan inteligente como tu seguro que lo hubiera adivinado enseguida!"

"¡Tonta! ¡No me gusta que me alagues!" – respondió con su habitual baile el médico.

"Bueno, de todas formas, mañana hablaremos sobre eso otra vez" – terminó Nami

Volviéndose a poner en pie, vio como Sanji se había acercado a Zoro.

"¡Por eso me pegabas cada vez que coqueteaba con ella!"

"Y ahora que lo sabes, no me voy a contener como lo vuelvas a hacer" – le indicó Zoro dándole una fría mirada que hizo que a Sanji se le congelara el alma.

"Vale, yo no soy así. Ahora que está contigo me comportare como un caballero." – le respondió, aun incomodo por la mirada que su compañero le había dado.

"¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes?" – preguntó Robin mientras le daba un cariñoso toque a su amiga en el brazo

"No lo sé, pensamos que igual no os gustaba."

"Somos nakamas, ¡no tendríais que haber tardado tanto en decirlo!" – dijo Luffy poniéndose serio

"Estoy seguro que el rey de los piratas podrá perdonar a sus nakamas" – comentó Zoro.

"Claro" – volvió la sonrisa a Luffy – "ero que nadie vuelva a preocuparse por contar algo a los demás. Todos somos felices por vosotros. Hasta Sanji, ¿a qué si?"

"Bien capitán" - dijo Sanji dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo – "si ella es feliz, para mi está bien."

"Pues ya está." – dijo Luffy sonriendo - "Entonces ¿así es como hay que besar debajo del muérdago?" – preguntó volviendo al tema de antes.

"No tanto" – dijo Ussop – "es que ellos tenían ventaja, son pareja."

"¡Nami!" – grito Chopper – "según la creencia de la navidad, como el que te ha besado bajo el muérdago ha sido tu pareja, ¡vais a estar juntos para siempre!"

"Para eso no hace falta creer en eso Chopper" – respondió Zoro por ella, pegándole un poco más contra él – "porque seguro que va a ser así"

"¡Oye!" – grito Luffy atrayendo la atención de los demás – "que ahora que nos han enseñado, hay que repetir el beso"

"¿El beso?" – preguntó sorprendida la arqueóloga.

"Claro" – la dijo un sonriente Luffy – "además, el muérdago ya está listo" – indicó señalando al muérdago que Franky volvía a sujetar sobre ellos.

Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, Luffy se acercó a la morena, iniciando un beso largo y apasionado, tal como había visto hacer a Zoro solo hacía unos segundos, y provocando, al igual que antes el espadachín y la navegante, la sorpresa de toda la tripulación.

Despertándose lentamente, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba en su habitación. Aun un poco dormida, levantó las sabanas, comprobando que aún se encontraba vestida con los mismos pantalones y el mismo jersey que había llevado todo el día. Poco a poco atravesó la habitación y el pasillo, saliendo a la cubierta. Una vez allí miró hacia las estrellas, para después dirigir su mirada un poco más abajo, al puesto de vigía. Se llevó la manta en la que estaba envuelta al brazo, y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevaron hasta allí. Cuando llego, como había imaginado, se encontró a Zoro despierto, mirando al cielo. No tardo en sentarse a su lado y poner la manta para taparles a los dos del frio. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, comenzó a hablar.

"Siento haberme dormido."

"No pasa nada. Os dormisteis casi todos. Ussop aguanto poco más, y salvo Robin y yo, los demás estaban dormidos."

"Gracias por llevarme."

"De nada" – la respondió dándola un pequeño beso.

"¿Y los demás?"

"Siguen en la cocina. Robin se había pasado al sofá y estaba leyendo otra vez"

"Luffy?"

"Cuando te llevé a la cama, estaba tirado sobre Robin."

Nami puso una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Zoro continuaba mirándola

"Ya te queda poco para terminar el mapa de Grand Line. No puede quedarnos mucho para llegar a Sabaody" – volvió a hablar después de unos segundos.

"Si, de esa manera habré terminado el primer mapa completo de Grand line, incluido el nuevo mundo."

"Aun te quedaran los otros cuatro mares."

"Bueno" – respondió con un pequeño tono de tristeza - "De ellos ya hay mapas bastante completos"

"Tu sueño es hacer el mapa del mundo, y no permitiré que lo dejes a falta de esos cuatro mares" – la respondió con seguridad.

"Gracias" – dijo cogiendo su mano y entrelazando sus dedos a los de él – "Pero no creo que Luffy quiera dejar Grand Line y navegar por ellos. Allí no hay desafíos dignos del rey de los piratas. Ya tengo que agradecerle que haya recorrido los siete caminos de la primera parte en vez de quedarse en el nuevo mundo."

"No seas tonta, sabes que él también quiere que lo consigas. Aunque puede que a los cuatro mares no vaya a ir. Últimamente no para de hablar de tomar una isla del nuevo mundo como base y quedarse navegando por allí durante un tiempo"

"Por eso," – dijo Nami un poco apesadumbrada – "ya ha hecho mucho por mí. Tomaré alguno de los mapas que ya existen y"

"Que Luffy no vaya, no significa que no lo hagas tú" – la cortó

"¿Cómo?"

"Iremos nosotros. Tú y yo. Dibujaras el mapa del mundo."

"Pero… si hacemos eso… ¿dejaríamos a Luffy? No quiero que nos separemos de ellos, son nuestra familia."

"Solo por un tiempo. Hasta que termines el mapa" – le dijo apretándola la mano – "después volveremos.""

"Muchas gracias Zoro"

Llevó las manos a su cara, acercándola poco a poco a la de ella, uniendo sus labios muy lentamente con los suyos. Empezó así un beso dulce, suave, lleno de amor y agradecimiento, un beso habitual entre ellos cuando querían agradecerse lo que cuidaban cada uno del otro y lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer por su pareja. Cuando se separaron, recuperó la postura sobre su hombro, volviendo a colocar la manta sobre ellos.

"¿Qué te ha parecido toda la historia de la navidad?"

"Bueno, una vieja creencia más. Sabes que no creo mucho en estas cosas. Al menos ha servido para que ya todos sepan lo nuestro."

"Después de casi tres años, ya iba tocando." – le dijo ella sonriendo

"Sí, nos ha llevado nuestro tiempo. Pero bueno, ahora ya no tendré que esconderme para besarte."

"Ni yo tendré que aguantarme las ganas de cogerte la mano."

"Y el pesado del cocinero dejará de tontear contigo."

"Sí, se lo has dejado bien claro" – dijo riendo mientras recordaba la cara de Sanji en la tarde – "Pero ya sabes que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Solo te quiero a ti."

"Lo sé, pero así es mejor" – dijo con una sonrisa chulesca

"Hummm, también he conseguido que Brook deje de preguntarme por mis bragas."

"Más le vale, sino le arrancare esos ojos que no tiene" – añadió Zoro imitando al esqueleto y haciendo que Nami riera

"Definitivamente hemos tardado demasiado en contarlo. Tenemos que pedirle a Franky que nos haga una habitación. Cuando hace frio, este no es un buen lugar para pasar la noche."

Durante varias horas más, estuvieron hablando y riendo. Los rayos del sol les sorprendieron en la misma postura en la que habían empezado la noche, con ella echada sobre él, oculta sobre su pecho, mientras el la pasaba el brazo por la espalda para abrazarla, con la manta cubriéndoles y protegiéndoles del frío.

"Ya está amaneciendo." – indico Zoro mirando al sol que tímidamente comenzaba a aparecer

"Si, está empezando a nevar." – respondió Nami sonriente

"Y según aquel viejo libro de Robin hoy es navidad"

"También decía que hoy había que entregarse los regalos" – le dijo Nami mientras le sacaba la lengua

"Nami, esto es una isla desierta, aquí no puedo comprarte nada"

"No siempre quiero cosas que tengan que ver con el dinero"

"Ya." – replico poco convencido. Pronto encontró una forma de seguirla el juego - "¿Y el mío qué? Yo también quiero mi regalo entonces"

"¿Y quién dice que no lo tengas? Pero primero el tuyo"

"A ver, que es lo que quieres"

"Que lo digas"

"¿Que diga el que?" – preguntó Zoro separándose un poco para mirarla a la cara

"Ya lo sabes."– le dijo ella con esa cara picara que tanto le gustaba

"¿Por qué? ¿No te lo demuestro cada día?" – pregunto Zoro un poco molesto.

"Sí lo haces, y no tengo ninguna duda de lo que sientes por mí. Pero aunque sea de cuando en cuando, me gusta escucharlo."

"Reconócelo, también te gusta hacerme sufrir"

"Pues sí, un poco si" – dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Solo son unas palabras. Importa más lo que hago para demostrártelo"

"Sí, pero aunque sean pocas veces, me gusta escuchártelo. Ya sabes que no soy especialmente romántica, no me gusta estar todo el rato diciendo te quiero ni nada de eso. Me basta con los besos que me das, la forma en que me cuidas o como me haces el amor. Pero de vez en cuando…"

Zoro la miró a la cara, sintiéndose ya derrotado. Era cierto. Pocas veces le pedía que se lo dijera, que sumadas a las pocas que a él le salía decirlo, no sumaban demasiadas a final de año. No tenía muy claro por qué le costaba tanto. Después de los casi tres años que llevaban juntos, podía besarla, acariciarla, susurrarla al oído que era toda su vida mientras hacían el amor, decirla infinidad de veces que ella era su mujer, o que iba a pasar toda la vida junto a ella. Pero esas dos palabras, en cualquiera de sus dos variantes, se le atragantaban. Finalmente tomó la fuerza necesaria, diciéndose a sí mismo que aquella mujer que tenía frente a él se lo merecía.

"Te quiero Nami"

Ella sonrió ante las tres palabras, disfrutándolas mientras las escuchaba y grabándolas en su mente una vez más, como en cada ocasión que se lo decía. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le dio el beso más apasionado que fue capaz. Él la cogió en brazos y la colocó entre sus piernas, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

"Ahora toca mi regalo, ¿no?"

"He estado pensando en lo de anoche."

"¿En lo de anoche?" - preguntó, deseando que se refiriera a la charla que habían tenido en la cama de ella la noche anterior después de hacer el amor.

"Si" – dijo ella cerrando los ojos – "espero que no te importe que tu regalo también sea en parte para mí." – puso una sonrisa en su cara – "sobre lo que me has dicho de ir a los cuatro mares, creo que iremos primero al east blue. Cuando tenga una barriga así de grande" – dijo poniendo los brazos ampliamente alrededor de su vientre - "y hasta que el bebé crezca un poco, no podremos estar navegando, así que podemos quedarnos en Cocoyashi mientras tanto"

"Nami" – dijo Zoro con la voz emocionada, moviéndose para verla la cara– "eso significa…"

"Si" – mantuvo su amplia sonrisa – "quiero que tengamos un hijo y formemos una familia Zoro. Hablaré con Chopper para dejar las pastillas. Tenemos que buscar a un pequeño Zoro que dibuje mapas"

"O una Nami que juegue con espadas" – dijo poniéndose sobre ella y dándola un largo beso. Cuando al rato separaron sus labios, se quedó mirándola firmemente a sus ojos – Te amo.

Volviendo a juntar sus labios a los de ella, se fundieron en un abrazo, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran juntas mientras sus manos iban recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, los dos lo entendieron al momento sin necesidad de decirse nada.

Aquella historia de la navidad sería algo que jamás olvidarían.


End file.
